


Overshadowed

by PrinceBirb08



Series: Melting into Shadows [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Melting into Shadows AU, Sensory Deprivation, This kid needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBirb08/pseuds/PrinceBirb08
Summary: TKO’s only been around for a year and he’s already starting to slip.
Series: Melting into Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641781
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Overshadowed

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from Tumblr. This is another old fic and is part of an AU which I sadly haven't updated in a few months. It was originally posted for the anniversary of the T.K.O. episode's original airing.

It’s been a year. One year since he first woke up as himself.

Actually, it’s been a year and a month, but TKO couldn’t care less about the details. All he knows is that he’s ‘happy’ now, if happy can even be applied to him.

Right now, he’s standing in the rain, not caring about the possibility of getting sick, the still-surreal sensation of the outside world helping to calm his nerves.

KO’s been letting him out on his own more often, trusting him ever so slightly more each day ever since the PKO incident in which they ‘fused’.

It’s nice, but ever since that day, he’s been feeling odd, if only in subtle ways. His head’s been buzzing with more than electricity, and his mind swims, wading through rivers of almost tangible anxiety.

The chilled rain does little to ease his mind on its own, but the idea of real sickness somehow excites him. He shudders from a brisk breeze, thinking of the sensory overload a cold would bring, something to break him out of his recent numbness.

But before the slightest sniffle can arrive, the front door slams open, the worried tone of his mother shocking him from his thoughts.

“TKO?”

He turns quickly, eyes locking onto her with an oddly intent focus. Contrary to the intensity of the glare, his mind continues to reel, only being dragged back to reality as Carol walks closer.

“What are you doing in the rain?” She reaches for him as he speaks, the look in her eyes promising warmth and blankets and cookies, but the alter ego doesn’t want warmth, yanking his hand back with a fluid movement.

The spikes along his wrist catch on Carol’s arm, and she lets out a small yelp of shock, drawing back. The concern in her eyes has shifted to fear, and TKO’s eyes widen with regret, his eyes filling with recognition.

“M-Mom?” he stammers. He backs away a pace as Carol glances back to him, a small, yet noticeable frown forming on her features. “I-I…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, turning on his heel and breaking into a run through the downpour.

* * *

The freezing rain is anything but soothing as he runs, further and further from home. KO is demanding control back at this point, something usually out of character for him, but he ignores the voice, not wanting to face his own mother again.

“It was an accident!” his original protests.

TKO says nothing in reply, only grimacing as another tug for control yanks at him. His eyes flare violet as he turns a corner, rushing past the Plaza like a bullet, nearly slipping on the wet ground.

He’s used to running on concrete, but the lack of concentration is weighing on him, his frustration building. Stray sparks buzz at his wrists, and he breathes heavily, his stamina dwindling.

Leaping over the ditch separating the Bodega from the backwoods area, he skids to a muddy stop a few feet away from the koi pond, his breaths labored.

It’s late, and he’s exhausted, but he doesn’t care, pulling his soaked, messy hair back into a poorly done ponytail using one of KO’s spare headbands.

He’s starting to feel sick, not to mention hungry, a small growl escaping him as he walks towards the pond, sitting down. He can’t stand it, but he can’t bear to go back.

“We could be in bed and safe now, if you hadn’t overreacted,” KO unhelpfully supplies.

TKO snarls in response, running a hand through his hair. “I’m your dark alter ego; newsflash, it’s my job to overreact.”

The voice in his head is quiet for a moment, before sighing, a wave of sympathy accompanying the words. “That doesn’t mean it’s right.”

The alter ego fails to respond, distracting himself by glancing to the water. The twin fish swim around happily, seemingly unharmed by the storm, which was flooding the tiny pool. Letting out a quiet, shaky sigh, TKO dips a hand into the water, watching as the fish swim around it quickly, brushing their tails against his fingers a few times as if offering reassurance.

One fish moves on shortly, yet the darker koi lingers for a few moments, its small eyes almost saddened as it stares up at TKO. It swishes its tail against his wrist once more, narrowly avoiding the spikes, before swimming away to catch up with its friend.

Within their mind, KO sighs, “It’s really getting late, TKO…Mommy’s probably really worried!” before falling completely silent, leaving TKO alone.

He smiles, if only slightly, looking back in the direction of the Plaza. There’s no doubt Carol’s looking for him by now, and he’s feeling a bit better, now that he’s had time to clear his head.

“Alright, KO,” he sighs, a reluctant grin stretching across his face. “You win.”

Strangely, there’s no response, but TKO chalks that up to retribution for his attitude earlier, shrugging. The buzzing has returned to make up for the silence, and he supposes he appreciates the static, which replaces the dull sound of raindrops.

He moves to stand, only to stumble, his legs giving out. Perplexed, he looks back, a twinge of anxiety welling up in his mind. The cold stopped bothering him ages ago, yet all he can feel now is a strange numbness.

“Wha-?” He cuts off, eyes widening, as his form seems to visibly glitch, as if KO was forcibly taking back control, only without the onslaught of positive thoughts. The only thoughts he can form are fearful notions, each more incredulous than the last.

The glitching, which starts abruptly as his knees, cuts off at his feet, where he just seems to blur together, the sheets of rain coming down only doing more to compromise his view.

“KO… is this normal?” He’s only been a conscious being for a year, and he’s slipping. “ _KO?!_ ”

There’s no response, and the alternate forces himself to stand again, eyes filling with what seems like tears. Static crawls up his limbs, numbness following it only to be replaced with an inky, blurred substance.

TKO jolts in terror as he realizes what the blur is. He screams, leaning against a tree to steady himself as his thoughts devolve into terror-filled yells. “N-No! I don’t want to…” He cuts off with a series of heavy, labored coughs, entire frame shaking with each one. The shadows which once made him up entirely spread up to his neck, the rest of his body obscured as his legs give out entirely, barely feeling as he tumbles to the grass.

What was happening?!

All at once, KO’s thoughts course through his mind, and he lets out a choked scream, overwhelmed. Feelings of terror and vulnerability overlap with his own, multiplying and enveloping his consciousness. Despite the lack of coherency in the words, he can hear his original hollering one terror-filled sentence.

“TKO, yo _u’re mel **ting!”**_

Much to the alter ego’s horror, when he looks down at himself, he can see his body glitching and stuttering, inky shards flickering away as blurry energy burned at him.

He can barely even feel the rain as the static spreads, a labored breath shaking his deteriorating frame as he holds out a hand, staring dumbfoundedly as what seems to be his own essence visibly drips away, evaporating before it can even hit the ground.

**_“TKO!!!”_ **

The mental connection snaps like a twig, and KO’s voice cuts off.

Ink-colored tears drip down the alter ego’s face, and he gives one last shaky, fearful intake of breath before the static overtakes him, fizzling with violet and evaporating, leaving KO’s unconscious form behind.

* * *

The smoke lingers, pulsing like a static charge.

It collects in the air above the child, humming and droning, purple electricity buzzing around it. It hovers there for a moment, as if collecting itself, tendrils of smoke and electrostatic separating and joining again, only to descend as a whole, floating towards KO.

The smoky energy buzzes and flickers, never straying too far from KO’s prone body, yet never coming closer than within an inch away from him.

It speaks, **~~“KO…?”~~** Confusion lilts in its tone, which glitches and hitches like the rest of it.

The child before it fails to respond, and the energy bristles like an angered cat, particles of charged static orbiting its amorphous shape.

Almost as if disturbed by the display, KO stirs, if only slightly, his eyes fluttering open. He stares blankly forward for a moment, eyes blinking slowly, before recollection of the past hour seems to kick in, causing him to jump up in alarm.

Much to the young hero’s displeasure, his weakness catches up with him, and his legs give out, a shudder ripping through his frame.

Letting out a cacophony of hissed murmurs, the shady smoke curls around him, buzzing and blinking.

As his gaze meets the supposed being, he squeaks in alarm, raising his arms defensively.

“Who are you?!” His voice holds all the fear of a startled child, and the shadowy energy seems to wilt, something similar to recollection sparking in it. “Are you the one that hurt TKO?!”

The energy being’s entire frame jerks, and it suddenly curls in on itself, gaining distance between the child and itself.

**~~“N-n-NOooOOo!”~~ **

KO’s expression softens, and he leans slightly closer, sitting on his knees.

“Well, maybe you can help me find him!” Suddenly cheerful, he reaches forward as if to shake the shade’s ‘hand’, only to slip through the smoke as if it were water. It murmurs something, its mind swimming, and he removes his hand, bashful. “Oh, sorry! This has never happened before, so I guess I’m a little shaken up! Usually TKO lives in my mind!”

Slowly, he stands, starting to walk towards the forest’s entrance, and the shadow moves to follow him, humming thoughtfully. Something about the idea of living in someone’s mind seems familiar to it, and it flickers, confused.

**~~“Where… did you last see him?”~~ **

KO turns to look at it, and his smile falls. He glances towards the koi pond, then towards the direction of the Plaza. He clenches a fist.

“You see, TKO was really upset when we came here, but after we stopped, it started getting all hazy, and… now I can’t hear him.” He pauses to look down at his feet, recalling the odd static that had taken his alter ego. “I’m kinda scared.”

The energy buzzes quietly, It swishes around KO’s arm, much like how the koi fish had around TKO’s, then blinks, offering reassurance. KO watches the action absently, but a tiny smile quirks his features as his new companion swirls, smoke spreading around him.

The pair stops at the ditch, and KO sighs, glancing around for a sign of TKO. Instead of hopping over the gap, he slides down the muddy incline, trudging forward. A pang of worry settles in his stomach, and he pauses, feeling tears start to collect in his eyes. Worried, the energy being hums loudly, buzzing around him.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouts, “TKO!”

No answer. He tries again, “TKO!”

His lip quivers, mirroring how he’d shuddered from the cold earlier, and he grips at his hair, somewhat bothered by the lack of turbonic energy backing up the anger. The first few tears slide down his face, and he sinks to the ground, hugging himself.

“T…Turbo….” The rainfall intensifies. The safety of the Bodega is literal feet away, but he can’t move. “Where… are you?”

The shadow buzzes around him, offering little comfort as the child cries himself to sleep…

* * *

“There he is!”

KO stirs at the sound of familiar voices, his eyes opening suddenly. At the sound of new people, the static energy hisses, then fades from view, cowering.

“He’s in the alleyway!”

His heart quickens, hope filling him. Maybe everyone else can help him find TKO! Fueled by adrenaline, he jumps to his feet, wiping dried mud from his cheek as he dashes towards the Bodega. The shadowy creature next to him hums quietly, trailing slowly behind him, and he beckons it with a hand, unable to hold his smile.

He turns the corner, skidding to a near stop, before rushing towards a familiar woman.

“Mommy!” All the fear and anger from earlier is gone, evaporated as he leaps into Carol’s waiting arms.

She catches him effortlessly, only cringing slightly from the sudden weight. A warm hug surrounds him momentarily as his mother embraces him, before holding him at arm’s length, examining him for injuries.

“KO! Are you okay?” she questions worriedly. KO winces at the tear marks lining her face, glancing around to see a concerned Rad and Enid as well. “When T ran off, I got so worried…”

“I’m fine, Mommy!” he assures her, although it’s not entirely true, and now that the euphoria has worn off, the anxious dread from earlier has begun to set in again.

He wriggles out of Carol’s grasp, waving his arms for emphasis as he yells, “But TKO’s gone!”

It’s now that the static creature decides to make itself known, flickering in and out of view as it buzzes around the mother and son duo. Carol watches the being uneasily, somewhat shocked by its presence.

“Uh…”

The static being hums, content with orbiting around Carol’s hair. It clearly doesn’t understand her apprehension, murmurs of incoherent words overlapping. It likes her, the familiar aura calming it in despite the sudden crowd.

Enid approaches, quirking an eyebrow. “KO… what is that thing?” From the look in her gaze, KO can tell she’s thinking about the Gloop incident, and he rushes to reassure her of his new friend’s innocence.

The shadow glitches at her angrily, before KO gently collects it, wafting its smoky form towards himself, where it swirls about, restless.

Allowing the smoky being to coil around him, KO pouts. “This is my friend! He’s been helping me look for TKO!”

Rad pipes up, “Um, doesn’t that guy live in your mind?… I mean…?” His gaze flicks between the others and the newcomer, a slight anxiety building in his tone. “Unless that changed somehow.”

“Last I saw of him, he was still sharing a body with KO,” Carol recounts.

An aura of perplexment is beginning to build amongst the group, and KO sighs heavily, shaking his head.

“And that’s why we’ve been looking for him.”

The static around KO lets out what could only be described as a snicker, despite the distortion. It uncurls from around him slightly, raising what seemed to be its head, then grins, showing off a jagged, glowing smile from within the static.

This time, when it speaks, its voice is significantly clearer, a strangely familiar snarky tone dripping from its words.

**“And as you can see, we haven’t made much progress.”**

Hearing the voice, KO jolts, startling the smoky creature into darting away from him, yowling. It splatters to the ground, hissing indignantly as everyone stares at it, each expression holding varying levels of awe. KO recovers the quickest, his shock melting into extreme joy as he steps forward, arms outstretched as if to scoop the static into a hug.

It recoils, staring up at the small crowd in confused terror, when Rad suddenly speaks, his voice high with astonishment, “ _TKO..?_ ”


End file.
